narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keiko Sarutobi
Keiko Sarutobi Hatake, (はたけ猿飛敬子,'' Hatake Sarutobi Keiko)'' is one of Konoha's trusted kunoichi. She hails from the village's Sarutobi clan,making the The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, her father and one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve, Asuma Sarutobi, her older brother. Keiko is considered to be the most powerful kunoichi in the world after Tsunade, and is celebrated to be the greatest medical-nin of all time along with Tsunade, credited with creating the official system which governs them. She is also known as "Lady Butterfly" Background As a child, Keiko wasn't in the same classes as her friends, Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy and her brother, Asuma Sarutobi becuase of her younger age. However, she later graduated from the Acadamy at aged 8. She was seen cheering for her friends during the third round of the Chunin Exams, making her miss her classes and getting into trouble. One year later, being inspired by her friends, she became a chunin at age 9, hoping to impress her clan members and fellow friends. Third Shinobi World War Soon after becoming a Chunin, one of her closest friends, Kakashi became jounin and was assigned to lead his team-mates Obito and Rin on a mission that would benefit Konoha in the ongoing Third Shinobi World War. They were to destroy Kannabi Bridge , which was being used by Iwagakure forces to move into Kusagakure . This feared her as she was not able to help assist with the mission due to her age and her father did not give her permission to do dangerous missions which threatened her life. Before Team Minato proceeded with the mission, Obito Uchiha was late meeting his team and informed them that he was late due to the fact that he was helping out Keiko with a new ninjutsu. However, he soon realised he made a mistake when Keiko appeared from behind Minato. This caused Kakashi to give him a lecture about rules and regulations of being a Shinobi, which angered Keiko and caused her to punch down a tree. Amazed by this Obito compliments her skills and makes her blush, Minato was worried about her at first, always thinking of her as a fragile girl but knew that she can handle herself from now. Due to the mission they had to leave making Keiko upset and scared, but before they went she gave Kakashi a custom made tanto with his name engraved on the blade, to congratulate him on becoming jounin, he thanked her and himself, Minato and Rin apologised for not getting her anything for her becoming chunin at a young age, but she told them not to worry and that she wasn't expecting anything from them. When they were leaving for the misson, she had stopped Obito and told him to be safe and come home, with that she kissed his cheek, this shows that she had romantic feelings towards him. He had promised her that he would come back and that he would get her a gift to congratulate her promotion to chunin and kissed her forehead, then he went on the mission. With him gone, she went on back to the village. After meeting up with Team Minato, she was distraught to her the news about Obito's death and blamed herself as she was unable to help out with the mission. Kakashi and Rin told her that its not her fault and shouldn't make such disturbing accusations about herself, Kakashi had told her that Obito wouldn't want her to say such things about herself, angry at the fact that Kakashi thinks he would know what Obito would say, she stormed away only to be stopped by Kakashi himself saying that he swore to Obito's wishes to protect her and Rin with his life. she then broke down into tears and Kakashi comforted her. Later, in the anime, Kakashi and Rin's team was given Might Guy and Keiko as a replacement. It was during this mission that Kakashi, Keiko and Guy found true trust and teamwork with each other, and where Kakashi famously split a lightning bolt with his Chidori, giving birth to its new name Lightening Cutter. Some time after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Rin was taken captive by Kirigakure. Kakashi and Keiko was able to rescue her, but not before she was forcibly made the jinchuriki of the Three-Tails. While returning to the vilage, they were ambushed by jōnin and ANBU-level Kiri shinobi. Rin, who knew about Kirigakure's plan to unleash the beast on Konoha, begged Kakashi to kill her. Keiko was frightened at the fact she will lose her other closest friend and completely disagreed with this idea. However after Kakashi refused, Rin snuck up behind Keiko and knock her out. She then waited for Kakashi to attack, and intentionally got in Kakashi's path, culminating in a tearful Kakashi piercing through Rin's chest with his Lightning Cutter. Her last words was that she loves Kakashi and that now its her time to move on, she also wanted Kakashi to tell Keiko when she wakes up that shes been nothing but a friend and a little "sister" to her and is greatful for that, then with her last breath, told Kakashi to protect Keiko. Shortly afterwards, Kakashi and Obito — who witnessed it from behind the scenes — developed their fully-matured Sharingan and subsequently awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan at precisely the same time. Exhausted and overwhelmed with sorrow, Kakashi lost consciousness as Obito took his rage out on the Kirigakure ninja, slaughtering them all. Though Kakashi technically was the one who killed Rin, Obito left him alive, and Kakashi and Keiko was later found by Konoha reinforcements. The Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha Before the attack, Keiko was seen shouting at her team-mate Daisuke Nohara, Rin's cousin by Kakashi and Gai. Keiko was accusing him of being a pervert and shouldn't act in such a way towards a woman, this caused Daisuke to laugh and said that she is not a woman but still a little girl whos "matured" for her aged, this caused her to beat him up but not enough to kill him. After Daisuke returned home, Keiko found Kakashi with Gai and ran up to them to greet them and ask them how there night was; However she later felt a strange presences and so did Kakashi. All of a sudden they heard screaming and shouting. The Nine-Tails attack had begun, Keiko disappeared to help her father to fight off the Nine-Tails, Kakashi had tried to stop her but it was too late, however her father told her this would be too dangerous and that she is to go to Kakashi and help him out which she immediately agreed to and disapeared using her Butterfly Kekkei Genkai from Orochimaru's Experiments. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, herself, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma and Guy were amongst the young ninja that wanted to help in repelling the beast, but the group was barred from participating by the older shinobi, one of whom was Kurenai Yuhi's father.Though Kurenai protested greatly about this, Keiko managed to calm her down along with Kurenai's father, showing her calm natured demeanour. Keiko told her that this wasn't war but an internal village issue and as they were shinobi, their lives were brief and that she should live long enough to ensure that the next generation would come about that would inherit the Will of Fire. Speaking of this made her worry about her own father and mother as well, But then disappeared back into the battlefield only to see that Minato was fighting a masked man. After following Minato to where Kushina and Naruto was, Keiko wanted to help with the sealing jutsu knowing what the plan was. However, Minato did not want her help and placed a barrier around himself, Kushina and Naruto. Keiko was in tears not wanting the people she love keep dying, it made her feel worthless and helpless because she could do anything to save them. When the sealing jutsu was complete, she tried to run towards them but the barrier was still there, then Kushina's barrier had weakening causing the Nine-tails to try and attack Naruto but Kushina and Minato got in the way causing them to be striken down by the Nine-Tails. They told Keiko to look after Naruto as if he was her own son, which she promised them with life and then died in front of her eyes. After the death of her mother and two mentors, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, she fell into a deep depression and decided on leaving the village and forget the horrible memories of losing her loved ones. Her father wanted Anbu for her bodyguards but when she reached the gates of the village she knocked them out as she wanted no connection with the village, Kakashi saw this and tried to stop her from leaving but told him it was for the best, saying that Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina and her mother would not want her to live her life full of depression then she snuck up behind Kakashi gave him a huge and told him that she is thankful for what he's done for her and told him that's what she loved about and she will never forget him. With that, she knocked him out and fled the village to Kirigakure, not telling anyone her whereabouts. Personality Keiko is considered to be a caring person. Her name means respectful she grew up to be a respectful person and respected other peoples private lives, although she would always want to help. She is a sweet and friendly woman who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She has been described as a kind girl and sometimes played the role of peacemaker if Obito, Rin and Kakashi have little spats while remaining objective. She is also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level medical- ninjutsu at such a young age. She was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to kill Rin. She had a very strong will, as even though under what seemed to be the harshest of genjutsu, she would not break. While Rin had romantic feelings for Kakashi, this was not mutual, as Kakashi had a small amount of romantic feelings for Keiko, who was romanticly interested in Obito instead. However Obito had romantic feelings towards Rin, this made Keiko seem a bit jealous of Rin but she thinks of her as an older sister. She is very dedicated to her village and is willing to risk her life when fighting the Nine-Tails when she was ordered not to. When Keiko had first appeared, she was seen with her students, Kirimi Sarutobi, Risa Uchiha and Yumi Kitsune walking in the streets of Konoha, arriving for the Chunin Exams From Kiri. However they were stopped in there tracks, when she saw the Sand Siblings, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara threatening Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. She intervened realising that Konohamaru is her nephew and Naruto was Kushina's son and Kushina had asked her to look after him and told the Sand shinobi carried on with their actions then there would be an international crisis Sunagakure and Konohagakure's hands, with that they left. Naruto had thanked her and she said if they bothered them again then she would give them an endless torture, slow and the most painful of all, showing the dark side of her as she is to be quite sinister. She appears to be short-tempered as seen when she punches a tree out of fustration, after Kakashi had a spat at Obito. Keiko inherited this trait from her master, Lady Tsunade, then her and Tsunade pasted it on to Sakura. She can be very angry and moody, when she is pregnant with her Triplets, she starts shouting at Tsunade infront of the Eight Man Squad which involved Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, saying that she's asking Kakashi to go on too many missions and that she need him to stay at home and help do things she's unable to do while in her state and telling her not to mess around with her at this moment in time as she is very "hormonal". However, she later relised it's Kakashi's duty as a shinobi to go fourth with the misson, leaving her to worry about his fate. Keiko is known to be quite immature for her age, when witnessed as she read the first two pages of Make-Out Tactics she giggled and blushed at the inappropriate words, which Kakashi found amusing but cute. She is also known to be quite a sensitive and emotional women when it comes to her loved ones. at the beginning of Naruto: Shippuden epsiode 72, she was seen with visiting her father's memorial stone with Asuma. They rememinsed there childhood and young adulthood, however Keiko was upset and disappointed with herself at the fact she didn't spend time with her family and friends when they needed her most. Asuma however, disagreed with her and said she wasn't well at the time and how she was special (because she knew the meaning of the "King" in Shogi before Asuma). Later on in episode 72 after visiting Naruto and Sai in hospital, she went to visit Obito and Rin's Memorial Stone. She broke down and started to mention how pathetic and worthless she is, and said that Kakashi shouldn't love a "pathetic excuse of a woman". However she didn't realise Kakashi over heard her speech and spoke up, saying theres a reason why he loves her so much and it's because shes never afraid to let her emotions out and how much shes been there for him. This made her cry even more, and eventually thanking Kakashi for his love, which she returned her love to him. Appearance Keiko has dark brown, wavy hair, large emerald green eyes and tanned skin. Her hair is mid- thigh length with bangs down to her breasts framing both sides of her face. As a child, she tied her hair in twin long pigtails before becoming a shinobi when she then cut her hair at neckline-length, saying its a more "appropriate" style for a shinobi. In her early teens, she had shoulder- length hair and wore a mask, similer to Kakashi which attached to her navy blue, long- sleeved, tight crop top and a forehead protecter around her forehead. Around her waist, she tied a purple and blue kimono, and wore fishnets on each leg, along with a pair of navy blue shorts and black standard ninja shoes. In Part I, she wore a cropped, long- sleeved purple and red kimono which hung low revealing her large breasts, with red wrapping tied around her waist, just under her bust. she wore a purple and red skirt with slits on either side with a pair of navy blue shorts, along with black open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wore a soft pink lipstick. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favorite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT